Slytherin Ploys
by Invaluable
Summary: Snape is tired of losing. SeverusOliver. Yes. Slash.


Title: Slytherin Ploys  
Authoress: Chi  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Severus/Oliver  
Rating:PG-13 (refuses to use video game ratings)  
Summary: Severus Snape is tired of losing.  
A/N: Spoilerfree. Takes place during CoS...the beginning. Before the attacks. Before anything is going on really. After Dana scoured the furthest reaches of she discovered that there are NO Snape/oliver fics. So this may well be the first one ever written...or posted. Whatever. feels proud And special thanks to Dana for getting me to write this in the first place.

* * *

The point of the matter was that Slytherin had been on a losing streak ever since precious Potter had joined the Gryffindor quidditch team and Severus Snape was tired of it. Of course, this was only a part of it, but he'd be damned if he'd think of any other reasons for putting this plan into action. He knew very well what it would cost him, but he was first and foremost a Slytherin and only then a teacher. As the head of house, it was his duty to make sure they won, by any means necessary. 

And if he had to see Minerva's smirk after yet another loss, he'd go crazy and tear out his hear.

So, with these thoughts in mind, Severus waited until his seventh year Gryffindor/Slytherin potions class was over to demand to speak to Oliver Wood. Just as a Slytherin should, Severus was working inside the enemy's mind, looking for weak spots. Said weak spot had to be the captain of the team. After all, he knew he had no chance of getting to Potter directly. Going after the captain was really the only way.

"Class is dismissed," he said, ignoring the usual sighs of relief from the Gryffindor end of the classroom. Wood was one of the first people to the door, but just as he was about to make is escape, Severus called him back. "Mr. Wood, stay behind." He clearly saw Wood's shoulders slump.

"Yes, sir?" he mumbled, turning back around to face him. Severus waited until the room was completely empty before placing a locking and silencing spell on the door. Wood clenched his pack a little tighter. "Sir?" he repeated. He was nervous. That was good.

"Mr. Wood," said Severus with a sigh. "Mr. Wood, what am I to do with you?"

"I- I don't know what you mean, Professor." This would be easier than Severus had originally thought. That was good too. Slowly, he walked around his desk, stepping closer to Wood than he knew the quidditch captain was comfortable with. "Uh..."" He tried to take a step back, but found his way blocked by the desk that Severus had just walked around.

"You see, Mr. Wood," he said, resting his hands on the desk, "You're causing me trouble, and I don't like trouble."

"Trouble, sir?"

"Yes, trouble." He leaned forward slightly, so that a few strands of his hair fell into Wood's face. The boy's hands were shaking now. "Ever since you put Potter on your team, Slytherin hasn't been winning, and that, Mr. Wood, is trouble." Now that the conversation turned to quidditch, Wood relaxed slightly. He may not have known much about dealing with teachers, or men in general for that matter, but quidditch he could handle. "I need the trouble to stop." Severus kept his voice low, somewhere on the thin line between frightening and sensuous.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't know what I can do to help."

"Oh," replied Severus with a chuckle. "I think you do." He lowered his head until his mouth was against Wood's ear. "You know that without Potter, the rest of you are nothing, and you know that you have the power to remove him, to let me be the winner once again. You also know, that I can be quite harsh when I don't win." He nipped his ear lobe with his teeth, smiling when he heard Wood gasp in fear.

"Um, I'm not sure that I'm getting your point," he said, his nerves back in full swing.

"Come now, Wood. I thought you were smarter than that. You _are_ a very healthy sixteen-year-old boy, aren't you?" Severus' smile was sinister.

"Professor, are you implying that-"

"That's exactly what I'm implying, Wood." His hands moved from the desk to Wood's waist, his mouth from his ear to his neck and down until he was nibbling on the spot right beneath the collar of his shirt. Wood was too afraid to move or speak. Severus knew, without a doubt, that his Slytherin ploys had beaten Wood's Gryffindor bravery. Severus pulled away slightly, looking into the other's eyes. They were wide and clouded over with fear. His smile widened a bit. Swiftly, he pressed his lips to Wood's.

For a few seconds, Wood was unable to react. He simply stood, dumb-founded, until finally, he turned away, breaking the kiss.

"Professor!" he exclaimed, slightly out of breath.

"What do you have to say to that, Mr. Wood?" said Severus with a smirk as he stepped back. "Cut Potter from the team, or be caught in my clutches. I win either way." He was silent for a long time as he stared at the floor, his cheeks slightly flushed. There was a strange look in his eyes when he spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I can't let, Potter go." Fire sprang into Severus' eyes.

"Why not?" he said calmly, but his voice not without threat. "Did you _enjoy _this, Wood?"

"It's not that, sir. It's just that, I'm more afraid of McGonogall than I am of you."


End file.
